Traté de conocimiento
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Alice Kingsley se metió en problemas y en un intento por salvar su vida, cambia. Ella no puede recordar su vida humana. Pero cuando uno escucha ciertas Sombrerero Loco le falta que vaya a buscarla. ¿Qué pasará? Calificación puede cambiar. Spanish I Tried.
1. Prólogo

PrólogoNunca. Nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor. Me sentía húmeda, escurridos, y cansado. Pero entonces vi a la persona más hermosa de mi vida. Su cabello castaño claro baila en el viento, sus ojos color ámbar que se encuentran las minas. El era tan tensa, como si él no podía soportar el sitio de mí. "Por favor ayúdame", traté de ahogar, pero todo lo que vino fue un gorgoteo. Él se agachó y me agarró la muñeca, "voy a tratar". Me miró con curiosidad. Me hade no dijo nada y sin embargo, sólo había contestado a mi pregunta sin respuesta. Más curioso. Poco a poco se inclinó sus labios rozaron mi piel y luego se separaron sus labios y para mi sorpresa que me mordió! Traté de tirar de mi mano de él, pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí. Luchaba y gritaba en la parte superior de mis pulmones. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Empecé a caer en la oscuridad, mi cabeza dando vueltas y mi cuerpo en llamas. Entonces, se había ido todo.


	2. Introducción a Ali

"Emmet Cullen! ¿Dónde está mi diario?" Grité a mi 'hermano ' en la ira pura.

"¡Aquí mismo! Come and get it!" Él se burló. Me echó a correr tras él por la casa mientras leía todos mis secretos escrito en mi diario, truethfuly su era inútil esconderse ellos, pero se sintió mejor escribirlas.

"He vaig recuerdos de un hombre pálido con el pelo rojo y ojos diferentes sombra verde!" Que leía. "No me gusta el color rojo a causa de un lema que he escuchado muchas veces," Confundido y tropezando leyó la siguiente parte, "Desc wyth ocultado la sangrienta Behg! Y, por wyth la Reina Bloody Red!" Emmet cerró mi diario, pero mantuvo un dedo en el libro para marcar la página.

"¿Creciste en el momento de Bloody Mary o algo Ali?" Me gruñó animalisticly.

"Emmet, yo recomiendo que usted le da vuelta la revista. Eso es única pista de Ali a su vida humana." Carslile "padre" Mi cationed.

"Lo que vas a hacer? Rip mi cabeza?" Pidió carelisly.

"Ella puede ser que, si no le dan la espalda que es." Corte Alice mi 'hermana' in Emmet se detuvo."Yah bien! Ella no es suficientemente fuerte como para-Uf!" Le empujado al suelo con toda la fuerza que tenía y me agarró del diario.

"Emmet Cullen, ¿no te parece de tocar mis cosas otra vez!" Me gritó en la cara. Fue entonces cuando Edward y Bella entró por la puerta del garaje. Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar que había tomado acctualy por mi montaña de un 'hermano' y empezó a reír. Me levanté y fingió el polvo fuera de mí mismo.

"Veo que usted no se moverá de ese lugar hasta que pedir disculpas y prometer que nunca a tocar mis cosas otra vez!" Normalmente yo no tenía que decirlo en voz alta, pero al igual que una madre con un bebé llorón me dio la razón. "Estás a tierra señor!" Los otros se echó a reír como me dirigí al piso de arriba, cerró la puerta, y empezó a anotar más notas de lo que recuerdo, la mayor parte quedó en el olvido debido a mi correr con Emmet.

Otra cosa que se ha descubierto recenlty. Ahora sé por qué la mitad de mi brazalete con su nombre no se encuentra. Leí un informe de la década de 1830 y se enteró de que una mujer llamada Alice Kingsleigh fue empujado desde lo alto de un edificio en Londres, Inglaterra, y desapareció. Su familia la buscó durante casi cuarenta años, ahora que la búsqueda de sus descendientes. Ellos dicen que son una familia que sólo quiere reunirse. Me enteré de esto hoy haciendo la investigación en la escuela y en la biblioteca Forks (que lamentablemente no tiene suficientes libros con lo que estaba buscando, por ejemplo:.. El hombre de pelo rojo, ojos verdes Su hubo ninguna mención de él en absoluto)

Las cosas imposibles:1.) Este 'Alicia Kingsleigh "podría ser yo.2.) que puede ser desde Londres, Inglaterra.3.) Tengo que viajar a Londres.4.) Tengo que cumplir con estos familiares.5.) que acababa de tomar por Emmet.y 6.) Acabo de encontrar algunas respuestas.

En una secuencia de comandos de fantasía llamada Embajada firmé mi nombre y la fecha.

************* CAMBIO Punto de vista MCTWISP Nivens****************

Tuve witnesed todo lo sucedido, una mujer que se parecía a Alicia, pero no, la lucha contra una montaña de un hombre sobre una revista, dar una orden y en funcionamiento las escaleras para escribir en la revista.

"Absolem, está seguro de que es Alice? Esto no puede ser ella, se parece en nada a Alice, y su nombre es Ali, la mujer de cabello oscuro corto se llama Alice. ¿Es tal vez su lugar que buscamos?" Absolem negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

"Es ella. Ella ha pasado por mucho, pero ella es Alice. Ahora vamos a volver atrás y informar de ello a Mirana." De mala gana me fui por el agujero del conejo con Absolem. Oré fue el de Alice.


End file.
